


birthday wishes

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxceitmus, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Birthday, Baking, Deceitber 2019, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Intruanxceit, M/M, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Multi, Remus can't bake, Remus typical stuff, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Blow out your candles, Virgil!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 22
Kudos: 275





	birthday wishes

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "baking" 
> 
> happy birthday, virgil sanders! this is 100% set in the same universe as the previous two anxceit baking episodes :p
> 
> only now remus is helping
> 
> oh no

"Repeat after me," Deceit says, eyeing his new baking partner sternly. Normally, he would be doing this with Virgil. However, that's a little hard to do when the cake you're attempting is _for_ said Virgil. It's his birthday and he's spending half of it with the Light sides and the rest with Deceit and Remus. To say that the pressure is enormous to do well on this cake would be an understatement.

Made much worse by said new baking partner, who's currently bouncing on the tips of his toes and regarding Deceit with an eager expression. He's wearing an apron tied loosely around his middle that has a giant octopus emblazoned on it, along with the words "I'm _kraken_ up!" Patton gifted it to him last week with a sly wink, thankfully unnoticed by Virgil, or Deceit knows there's not a chance in hell he'll even _lick_ his birthday cake, knowing Remus helped.

"The only ingredients I will put in are the ones originally in the recipe," Deceit states firmly. Remus parrots the sentence obediently, his enthusiasm undaunted. "The only steps I will follow are the ones originally in the recipe and anything else Deceit asks me to do." Remus repeats this sentence, too. 

Deceit does not feel in any way reassured by this.

"Virgey's gonna love it," Remus squeals, pulling down mixing bowls and measuring cups with a clatter. 

"Yeah," Deceit says, unconvincingly. Remus turns and looks at him, his head cocked to one side.

"Why wouldn't he?" He asks. Deceit feels a splinter of shame stab him in the trachea. All right, so Remus doesn't have the best track record. He still tends to think gasoline and shoe polish are edible, and he once added thick wedges of broken glass for the 'crunch.' 

But he wouldn't be Remus if he didn't...think outside the box, as it were. And Virgil _knows_ that. 

And so does Deceit.

"You're right," Deceit says, resolving to shoulder aside the past. He's right there. He checked Remus's pockets twice (even picking him up and upending him over the living room floor like a cartoon to his joyous giggles). Remus promised to listen. It will be fine.

He stares into the cake mixture not ten minutes later, baffled by how it's _smoking_ despite not having come near the oven yet.

"Remus, what did you do?" He asks blankly. Remus shrugs.

"I don't know," he says. "I did what you said! I swear!"

The worst part is, Deceit reflects, staring into the bubbling cake batter, he doesn't think Remus is lying. This is just how Remus _is_. 

"We'll try again," he decides. Then he turns and kisses Remus on the cheek. Remus stares at him in surprise.

"What's that for?" He asks.

"Because I love you," Deceit says. "And because I know you're trying your best."

"I want a cake Virgey can _eat_ ," Remus says, nodding. "Maybe you- maybe you should make it by yourself, though." His shoulders slump.

"No!" Deceit declares, clasping Remus's hand. "No, we'll get it done together. Maybe it will take a few tries, but that's okay. It- it's just part of the baking process. Besides, Virgil and I don't always get it right the first time, either." He neglects to mention that it's usually because they've gotten too caught up in kissing each other to heed the timer as he watches Remus's face light up in determination.

"Let's DO this!" Remus exclaims, enthused.

When Virgil comes back down, several hours later, the two of them are still spattered in the second cake batter that exploded, but the fifth attempt is cooling on a rack, liberally covered in Patton-borrowed frosting. In untidy purple letters across the top, it reads 'Happy Birthday, Virgil!'

"Happy birthday!" Deceit and Remus chorus. Virgil blushes, trying to disappear into his hoodie, as his two boyfriends pull him into a hug.

"Thanks, guys," Virgil mumbles. His eyes widen when he spots the cake. "Did you-"

"We did!" Deceit says. "Remus was the best cake helper I could have asked for." _Please at least try it,_ he begs with his eyes. Virgil hesitates, before a crooked grin appears.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He says. "I'd love to try it." Deceit can taste the tang of a lie on his tongue, but he ignores it, cutting all three of them a liberal slice. It smells all right, he decides. Virgil brings up a hesitant forkful, sticking it in his mouth with a wince.

"Oh!" He says in surprise. "That- that's not bad. Kind of minty."

"That's the toothpaste," Remus says proudly. Deceit glares at him.

"You promised you wouldn't add anything!" Deceit says. Remus grins sheepishly.

"I thought that was just for the first attempt," he admits.

"Well, thank you, anyway, Remus," Virgil says. "It actually turned out okay."

Remus beams.


End file.
